recordandote en ese catorce de febrero
by delirando
Summary: ginny, o qien sea, recuerda al amor de su vida unos dias antes del dia de los enamorados, podra soportar ese enorme abandono?


n/a mm, no se, escribi esto , en realidad no eran los personajes pero lo adapte , espero q les guste , es por le dia d los enamorados

espero q todos tengan un hermoso dia , enamorados o no )

Se despertó sobresaltada, ese sueño, le había impactado , era largo , intimidante.

Todavía con el recuerdo de su pesadilla se acomodo unos rizos pelirrojos de la cara y intento recordarlo, parecía tan lejano, todavía podía escuchar su voz diciéndole al oído, te amo... Te amo..., hacia tanto que no lo escuchaba, una pequeña lagrima cayo por su mejilla.

Camino hasta la cocina, el café y una llamada telefónica a su mejor amiga , solían ser su consuelo en esas épocas, en esas épocas donde su recuerdo era cada vez mas fuerte.

Faltaban dos días para el 14 de febrero , no sabia porque , pero esa fecha le recordaba terriblemente el Dia q se conocieron . tal vez , sucedía por que se conocieron una semana antes de esa fecha , en la que miles de enamorados en el mundo se recuerdan q su amor es tan grande q no alcanza un solo día para demostrarlo.

El recuerdo de ese día, empezó a aparecer en su cabeza con miles de imágenes al mismo tiempo.

El, era un estudiante, auror, esa era su gran ambición , ella, estudiante de ciencias de comunicación , o en una palabra , periodismo .

Durante su estadía en el colegio , no había podido encontrar ninguna materia "mágica" que le llamara la atención , se ve que la ambición de su padre por los muggles había sido trasmitida.

Se conocieron por casualidad, ella nesecitaba realizar un practico sobre un edificio muy antiguo , y por supuesto , Eligio el ministerio de la magia , sabia q no era un edificio muggle, pero ellos aun pensaban q era un edificio muy antiguo , como su profesor no le había echo problema , opto por ese lugar q tanto le recordaba de donde venia.

Caminaba tranquila , serena por las calles de la ciudad, le emocionaba tanto ese proyecto q tenia una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro., consigo llevaba una cámara digital , de las ultimas ,así tomaba todos los detalles sobre el lugar.

El , venia distraído , no había notado q una hermosa cabellera pelirroja venia caminando en dirección a el , tal vez , se trataba por su miopía , sus lentes , por una extraña razón no le daban resultados ese dia , en uno de sus brazos , llevaba abrazado contra si una parva de libros , los trabajos para sus profesores no eran para nada facil , y solía hacer varias visitas a la biblioteca por dia. Se lo veía agotado , preocupado , pero tenia un brillo de felicidad en sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Ella , estaba tan distraída y concentrado en descubrir cada detalle del lugar que no noto que alguien se acercaba.

Sus hombros rozaron , chocaron , fue un momento en el que los dos se miraron confundidos , los libros cayeron al piso , haciendo un estruendoso ruido , un ruido seco , sordo , ninguno de los dos corto el contacto visual , el se perdió el los ojos marrones de su nueva acompañante y ella en los ojos verdes del guapo chico q se encontraba al frente suyo.

Unos segundos después , ella noto el enorme lío que se había echo en el suelo , bajo la mirada avergonzada y susurro un simple – Disculpa , soy muy torpe , no me fije por donde estaba caminando.

Se agacho avergonzada y comenzó a recoger los libros del recién llegado desconocido. El , con gestos torpes murmuró algo como – no , discúlpame a mi , y seguido de esto comenzó a recoger los libros con ella.

Sus miradas se volvieron a conectar , y ella bajo la mirada sonrojada, sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa.

El observo la sonrisa q esa desconocida le había dedicado y sonrió embobado.

Ella tomo uno de los enormes libros y leyó en la tapa " defensa y escape avanzado" (n/a: no estoy muy inspirada para los títulos de los libros xD perdon)

-defensa ? – susurro , eres estudiante para ser auror ? – le pregunto

-o si , - le contesto tímidamente – y tu, nunca te había visto por aquí.

Bueno yo .. – no sabia por que ese hombre la perturbaba tanto (n/a también para q no te perturbee (baba) jaja ) yo estudio periodismo muggle , vengo por un trabajo.

Genial , me di cuenta al momento de que eres bruja , ningún muggle conocería la palabra auror no? – dijo sonriendo – si quieres puedo mostrarte el edificio , lo conozco como la palma de mi mano ( n/a : yo le diria , mostrame todo mejor! Jaja)

Al parecer , ninguno de los había notado que todavía estaban en el piso , y con los libros en las manos.

Oh, lo siento – dijo ella y se levanto rápidamente y le entrego los libros.

- gracias , - le dijo el.

- pues , sabes , seria un placer recorrer contigo el lugar , vine varias veces claro , pero no lo conozco tan bien , además necesito un par de entrevistas , si no te molesta ayudarme..

- seria un placer – le dijo sonriendo

Se metieron en la cabina de teléfono , antigua y destrozada.

El , intento parecer lo mas amigable posible mientras hacian el recorrido , no sabia por que , pero ella le producia una curiosidad terrible.

Luego de consersar y acordad un dia para volver a encontrarse (n/a : no pierden el tiempo ¬¬) ella volvio a su departamento con la sonrisa del recien conocido grabada en su mente.

Se volvieron a ver , una , dos , tres veces , se enamoraron , y después de unos años se casaron.

Fueron felices por un tiempo , un tiempo en donde la vida les sonreia , hasta que un horrible suceso les cambio la vida.

El simplemte se fue , dejo de existir , la abandono , y ella todavía por las noches le preguntaba a dios por que se lo habia llevado.

Quedo destrozada , ese dia en el que el se fue , se llevo toda su felicidad , se llevo lo unico importante que tenia en su vida.

Regreso a la cama , tocándose el vientre , el no la habia dejado sola después de todo , el todavía la queria, el siempre estaria presente , aunque ese catorce de febrero lo pasaria con su recuerdo y con la enorme esperanza de encontrarlo de nuevo algun dia.

plis, con un rewiew soi feliz )


End file.
